hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firemaking
1.0 - Introduction. Firemaking is a simple skill that goes along with Woodcutting, but can be used to accompany Cooking, too. Firemaking is easy to level as the experience given from each log is quite high. '2.0 - Basics.' To start firemaking, you'll need a tinderbox. You obtain one of these from the first area, but if you lost it, you can buy one from any General store for 1gp. You are also able to obtain a free tinderbox from the General store and a Bronze hatchet from Bob's Brilliant Axes, the hatchet shop. To light a fire you must 'use' a tinderbox with some logs, which will result in a short animation involving you crouching down and lighting them. If you fail to set your logs on fire, you will keep trying until you are successful. When you light the fire, you will automatically walk one square to the west (if possible). Should you not be able to go west, you will take a step east onto your previous fire. Another way to light a fire is to drop the logs on the ground and then use your tinderbox on them. This way, however, is much slower than the first way and it will take longer to light your fires. You may also right click on the logs after dropping them and click "Light". A final way of making fires is by adding logs to a bonfire. To start a bonfire, light a fire as usual, but instead of continuing a line of fires, right click on the fire you made, or "use" your logs on the fire to begin starting a bonfire. After you light the fire, you can use it for whatever you please, however the only obvious use for a fire is to cook on (visit the cooking guide for more information). There are many different types of logs for you to light around Hydrascape and each one has different requirements; some even have rewards. In the next section, you will find out about the different types of logs. '3.0 - Levels & Requirements.' '4.0 - Training Information' The fastest way to train firemaking is to store logs in the bank, then withdraw, burn and repeat until you've used up all your logs, then withdraw burn, repeat and so on. You should always train with the highest level logs you can use/afford, because it is not possible to 'fail' burning a log. Your Firemaking level and the logs you're using won't affect the speed you light fires at. Here is a table which compares experience per hour with the cost of such experience, you can use this to help you decide which logs are best for you. You can burn approximately 1,200 logs per hour. '4.1 - Training Methodes' The other way you could train Firemaking is by cutting and burning logs at the same time. If you wish to train like this (although I wouldn't recommend it past level 50), use the following methods. Levels 1-15 *''The early beginning levels: You only need to burn three normal logs to advance to level 2.'' *''Normal Players: Cut and burn normal logs in Draynor Village forest.'' *''Donators: Cut and burn normal logs in Draynor Village forest.'' Levels 16-30 *''Normal Players: Cut and burn Oak logs in Draynor Village forest.'' *''Donators: Cut and burn Oak logs in Draynor Village forest.'' Levels 31-50 *Normal Players: Cut and burn Willow logs behind the Draynor Village bank , or south-east of Melzars' Maze near Rimmington. *Donators: Cut and burn Willow logs behind Seers' Village bank Levels 51-65 *''Normal Players: If you can afford to buy Maple logs, now would be a good time to do so, and in turn switch to the quicker method where you burn many logs in one go. If you're a bit strapped for cash keep on cutting and burning Willow logs. It would be a good idea to save time by stockpiling your Willow logs in the bank then burning them all in one go at one of the locations stated in the Training Locations section.'' *''Donators: Cut and burn Maple logs behind Seers' Village bank . Another option would to cut and burn Teak logs / Mahogany logs at Tai Bwo Wannai.'' Levels 66-75 *''Normal Players: Cut and burn Yew logs. They are at Seer's Village to the South-East.'' *''Donators: Cut and burn Yew logs. They are at Seer's Village to the South-East.'' Levels 75-'99 *''Normal Players: Burning Yew logs and Magic logs is the fastest way to level. You may want to cut the logs, as you will also gain Woodcutting experience and you don't have to spend any money. An alternative way is to buy the logs from Grand Exchange. *''Donators:Burning Yew logs and Magic logs is the fastest way to level. You may want to cut the logs, as you will also gain Woodcutting experience and you don't have to spend any money. An alternative way is to buy the logs from Grand Exchange.'' '''4.2 - Training Locations If you have bought your logs, the quickest time saver will be choosing a good location to firemake at. The best locations to firemake are the ones that will hold 27 fires in a row, but as long as it has this there isn't very much difference between the spots. Remember that unless obstructed by an object, you will always walk to the west after having lit a fire. Below is a table containing some of the more popular places to firemake. '5.0 - Experience Boosters' This section contains information on everything which will boost the experience you get from every log you burn, such as Summoning familiars and various items. '5.1 - No Experience Boosters.' At the moment there are no Experience Boosters except for Double Xp Weekends or Scrolls.